The present invention is directed toward a dental appliance for treating temporomandibular joint (TMJ) disorders.
The temporomandibular joint or jaw joint is interconnected with the upper neck and back muscles. Improper alignment of the TMJ may lead to a variety of problems. A person suffering from a TMJ disorder, for example, may experience a clicking sound within the joint. Other more severe problems include headache, mandibular muscle fatigue, upper neck pain and upper back pain.
A significant percentage of the population suffers from some degree of temporomandibular dysfunction. Accordingly, an assortment of methods for treating the above mentioned affliction have been developed. A preferred method of treating TMJ disorders involves the use of a device that is inserted into the oral cavity of a patient's mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,280 to Ahlin discloses a craniomandibular appliance comprising a thermoplastic dental arch that is inserted into a patient's mouth. The dental arch itself is moldable within the mouth to a fixed configuration so that a predetermined mandibular position can be obtained. In order for the dental arch to be molded it must first be preheated to a temperature above 200.degree. F. This is accomplished by submerging the arch in boiling water. When a sufficient temperature is achieved the dental arch becomes pliable so that when it is inserted into a patient's mouth it can be set in a position to hold the mandible in a desired position. This device is deficient in that it is entirely made of a thermoplastic material so that the entire dental arch becomes malleable when it is heated. Therefore, it may harden in an incorrect form when removed from the heat if the patient's mandible is not properly positioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,638 to Mann shows a tension reliever intended to be inserted into a patient's mouth. The device disclosed is made of a thermosetting plastic so that it will maintain a rigid form once heated. In one embodiment, the rigid lower surface of the device is lined with a softer material. This softer material, however, is not adapted to form around a user's teeth in such a manner so as to set the mandible in a proper position. Rather, it merely is used to allow the patient to grind his or her teeth without causing any damage thereto.
In addition to the foregoing, U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,091 to Lerman shows a mouthpiece that is suitable for contact sports to protect a user's face and jaws. The mouthpiece comprises a tubular portion and an occlusal portion. The occlusal portion extends inwardly from the tubular portion. In use, the tubular portion of the mouthpiece is positioned between the lips and teeth of the wearer and the occlusal portion is inserted between the occlusal surfaces of the upper and lower teeth. The tubular and occlusal portions each have an internal passage therein. The internal passages are filled with a fluid-like substance which acts as a cushion if the user of the device gets hit in the mouth. In an alternate embodiment, the fluid in the internal passage hardens into a permanent mold of the user's teeth. However, the hardened device is not pliable to provide a comfortable fit in the user's mouth.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dental device that is moldable to fix the patient's mandible in a desired position in order to relieve TMJ disorders and for such a device that is comfortable to wear.